This invention generally relates to devices and apparatuses used to improve the movement of baggage and other cargo around airports, train stations, docks, and other large areas. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular cargo dolly that makes it easier, cheaper, and safer to maintain and repair the cargo dolly.
Cargo dollies that are currently available in the marketplace are welded together to form a single unit (see FIG. 1). As a result, the dollies cannot be disassembled for cleaning, maintenance, or repair. The unit must also be overturned or flipped to reach some of the components of the undercarriage, such as the running gear, brake systems, and tires. This can be dangerous to maintenance crews and may require the use of heavy machinery, such as cranes or forklifts, which is expensive and can only be operated in large spaces.
Because of the equipment and space requirements, damaged cargo dollies are generally sent to a secondary facility for repair, which results in increased logistical issues and additional costs. In addition, the dollies themselves often remain out-of-service for extended periods of time, making them less productive and cost-efficient to operate.
Ramp equipment maintenance departments all over the airline system often neglect the maintenance of cargo dollies because of the dollies high rate of use, which leaves little time to perform routine maintenance and repair. Because the dollies require the removal and handling of so many parts (about 150 bolts or screws and about 78 individual parts) just to do a basic overhaul, unusable units simply get stored in a corner of the maintenance shop. Those stored units then get cannibalized for parts until they reach a point beyond economical repair. Despite this state of affairs, the design of the prior art cargo dolly of FIG. 1 has remained unchanged for at least 40 years, if not more. Therefore, there is a long felt but unmet need to improve upon this design.